Jump rope training is an extremely effective method of exercise. However, it is difficult for the athlete to monitor his or her performance. The jumper must mentally focus on performing jumps and at the same time stay cognizant of elapsed time, number of jumps, number and duration of rests taken, and an assortment of other information. The jumper must also keep in mind exercise goals such as desired jump rate and desired number of jumps, keep track of any deviation from these goals, and attempt to correct that deviation. This can be overwhelming.